Not Just a Date
by Caitlynnn123
Summary: Eren is a really sweet and loving boyfriend. Levi is an asswipe and regrets it later. Ereri. Angst and tragedy. One Shot. A lot of swearing.


"Levi, I made you breakfast. It's your favourite-"

"Yeah, look brat. I'm kind of in a hurry here so…"

"Levi, what do you want for dinner tonight? I know you haven't eaten since lunch so I'm sure you're really hungry-"

"I already ate a colleague's place. You can just make whatever for yourself."

"Levi, do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?"

"No I'm busy with work. Go watch it yourself."

"Levi, are we doing anything special today? You see, I don't know if you remember, but today's our three year anni-"

"I don't see anything special for us to celebrate about. It's just another fucking date on the calendar."

"Levi, Hanji and Erwin are heading over tonight. I made reservations at your favourite restaurant for tonight as well. Happy birthday and Merry Christmas Levi."

"Yeah, whatever brat. I'm kind of busy here. Tell me when Hanji and Erwin come over. I don't want that fucking scientist messing up my paperwork."

"Levi, have you been going to your check-ups lately? You've been working a lot, and I booked an appointment for next week. It's important to look after your health-"

"Cancel the fucking appointment. This isn't rocket science, stupid brat. You even said it yourself. I've been working a lot. So leave me the fuck alone."

"Levi, I need to tell you something really important. I went to the docto-"

"Congratulations on learning to go to the doctors' brat. No get the fuck out of here. I don't care about what went on in your stupid appointment."

"Levi, I tried to tell you last time but you wouldn't listen. So can you please just spare me a couple of minutes? W-When I went to the doctor the other d-day, I found out that I-I have-"

"Stop the stupid stuttering brat. It's fucking annoying. You're clearly not ready to tell me what stupid thing you need to say. Tell me when you're fucking ready. Now get out of my office. I'm fucking busy."

"Levi, did you make any plans for tomorrow….?"

"No, what's so special about tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

* * *

_Levi, I made you breakfast. It's your favourite by the way. I also made you dinner, since I know you don't eat anything after lunch, and you wouldn't bother to cook anything yourself. It's in the box on the middle shelf in the fridge. I also chose a movie for you to watch after dinner. It should be on the top shelf next to the couch. Just relax a little yeah? You deserve it. Hanji and Erwin are coming over today as well. I didn't cancel your appointment by the way. You're going, no matter what you say. It's very worrisome when you spend more hours doing work than sleeping, Levi. So make sure you remember to go. I stuck a sticky note on the fridge just in case. And if you don't remember that, just remember one thing for me. I love you so much, Levi._

* * *

"You're a fucking bastard, Levi!"

"What the fuck are you going on about, four eyes?"

"Levi, you need to sit down, stop being a motherfucking asshat for a second and listen to Hanji."

"Levi, for your own fucking health, you should spend less time having your nose glued to some paperwork."

"Skip the fucking lecture, four eyes. My life is not your life so stay the fuck out of it."

"This isn't about that Levi. You seriously do not know jack about what's going on!"

"Stop beating around the fucking bush. What the fuck's going on? Where's Eren anyways? He left me this really stupid sappy note and he's not home-"

"You know what, Levi? Fuck you! I should start off with the basics, since you don't know Jack."

"What's with that tone, four eyes? I'm not a fucking four year old."

"Yes you are Levi. You're more ignorant that a fucking four year old. Today's Eren's birthday."

"Is that what you needed to tell me? What the fuck, four eyes? I don't care about some stupid date on the calendar."

"Oh yeah? Would you care about this date if I said that Eren fucking died today?"

"…Who shoved a fucking stick up your ass?"

"You've shoved one so far up my ass, I think I'm barely restraining myself from physically hit some fucking sense into you. Fuck this shit! Eren loved you so much, you know? He slaved after you. All day every day.

And look how you repaid him! You didn't even listen to him for a fucking second. Didn't even hold up for a fucking second over your stupid paperwork to listen to your boyfriend. He tried to tell you so many times, Levi. He tried to tell you that you that he had stage fucking four cancer.

And you didn't even fucking notice Jack. He could barely stand, but out of sheer willpower, he fucking limped around the house to slave your sorry fucking ass. And he died today. On his fucking birthday that you didn't remember.

And that note? That was his dying note to you. Didn't even mention is own suffering did he? All he cared about was you, Levi. Fuck, now my eyes are clouding over. He loved you a lot, Levi. I think it's about time you fucking returned that love."

* * *

Yay first fanfic. Too bad its so tragic. Hope you enjoyed it though, and thanks for reading!


End file.
